Something's Missing
by LindseyBee
Summary: A short, simple one-shot expressing Soda's hurting after Sandy left him. And when I say simple, I MEAN simple. My first fic. Based on the song "Missing" by Flyleaf. R&R.


This is a short one-shot about Soda and Sandy; mostly Soda, expressing how he felt when Sandy left him behind.

This one-shot is also based on a song, being "Missing" by Flyleaf. [: If you'd like to hear the full song, search for it on Youtube. Is should come up right away. (:

This is my first fan fiction, btw. xD So don't be too harsh on me.f

Enjoy; R&R! :D

///

"Missing" – Flyleaf;

_Oh, something's missing in me;_

_I found it deep within me;_

_As lovers left me to bleed; alone._

-

Everyone knew that one day Sodapop would break, one day something tragic would happen, and he would shatter like a china plate—although they didn't admit it, they knew. Everyone had a breaking point, even Dallas Winston—so Soda sure as hell did, and, seeing as though he'd never cracked before, his time would come eventually. Though no one would admit it aloud—deep inside themselves they knew it would happen. One day. They just didn't know when.

But _why _did they think this? Mostly because everyone in their Goddamned gang broke eventually. Dallas had—Johnny had, even Ponyboy had—he'd fainted right at the feet of his brother's and buddies after witnessing Dally commit suicide. And out of that little pack, only one had recovered—and that "one" being Pony. Now, would Soda recover after his blow? No one but God could guess.

And so, as suspected, Soda's time came—it came the moment Sandy left him. And everyone was shocked, despite their suspicions.

But after all, how could anyone have predicted that Soda's time would come_ now_? What would cause them to believe that, at the highest peak in his life, having Sandy wrapped around his finger and all, he would be hurt beyond repair? Right now, he was Sodapop _Curtis_—the bubbly, peacemaking Sodapop who was as sweet as honey, attracting flirtatious girls each day at work. And he wasn't just "Soda Curtis" alone—he was Soda Curtis _and _Sandy, his love. She was beautiful, and he adored her laugh—it tinkled, like tiny bells, shaking lightly in the shivering wind. He loved it—he loved her. He never wanted to lose her—he wanted to hold her forever. Hell, he wanted to dedicate his life to her—to _marry _her.

But not even Soda could predict what lay ahead in his path. Sandy would never hurt him. Surely not his lover. But unfortunately, she did. She left him to bleed; alone.

_Admittance;_

"Sandy—Sandy, baby! Where are ya' going?!" Sodapop called. His girl, his gorgeous future-wife, even, was getting into a car with her mother. She had two suitcases in her fragile hands, both rather large. The sight frightened Soda, although he wouldn't admit it—he was afraid of the suspiciousness of the scene.

"Sodapop?" Sandy turned reluctantly to face her boyfriend. She had set her bags down in the back of her car, and was now, very gently, clutching her stomach. Soda's eyes widened, and before his girlfriend had even spoken, he had a vague idea of what was going on.

"Sandy—" Soda gasped, or maybe whimpered. He couldn't hear the sound of his own voice—he was too terrified that his assumption was accurate.

"Soda, I'm pregnant," Sandy admitted, and the silky-haired boy felt as though something had cracked him across the face. Something invisible—nonexistent, even, but painful nonetheless.

"What?" Soda's mouth was gaping, his heart hammering achingly—his chest felt like it was going to explode from pressure. "Is it…_mine_?" Sure, Soda and Sandy had made love before—Soda didn't like saying "sex"—making love was the way to put it, because he cherished every moment he spent with Sandy, sex being no exception. But they had always protected themselves, hadn't they? Had they slipped up…?

"No, Soda—I met a guy at a party." Oh no, here came the pain. Soda's heart was literally shattering into two, especially as his love continued. "I didn't mean it, Soda, I swear…. But…it happened. And…" She looked up at her ex-boyfriend, tears glittering in her crystal blue eyes, eventually trickling down her china doll face. "Sodapop Curtis…I'm leaving you."

-

_Down here, love wasn't meant to be;_

_It wasn't meant to be…for me…._

The weeks without Sandy had been followed by nothing be pain—pure, raw pain, like a gaping whole, sliced straight through Soda's heart. He'd never expected—he never would've dreamed that something so…so tragic would happen to him. _Could _happen to him, frankly. He was Sodapop Curtis—despite the death of his parents and disappearance of his brother for five days, nothing had hit him so hard. He'd never hurt so much. Sandy…dear Sandy…his love for all eternity…. What would he do without her?

There was only one cure to his aching—and that was time, and time alone. Nothing else could solve his dilemma—sew that hole closed and clamp it shut, forevermore. But how would Soda endure the hurting during those midst—the frame of time it took to seal shut? What would it take for him to survive?

_As lovers left me to bleed; alone…._

-

R&R.


End file.
